


Patrick Stump (feat. Pete Wentz!)//"knock yourself out"

by UnicornCooky



Series: Mommy!reader and sub!Patrick [5]
Category: Black Cards, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, dirty talking, essential threesome, reader is dom and lets pete do what he wants to patrick, thats why i tagged this as non-con, theres not really consent from patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	Patrick Stump (feat. Pete Wentz!)//"knock yourself out"

Patrick thought he'd regret watching Black Cards preform live, even if it was just some shitty quality video someone shot on their iPhone that he found online. He thought he'd just break down and cry at the fact that maybe Pete had forgotten about him, that Bebe Rhexa was Pete's replacement for him, that he'd just moved on from the idea of Patrick and Fall Out Boy and all the things they'd been through together. That's what he expected. But, he didn't expect that he'd regret it because of you - that was a big shock to him. You'd caught him watching the video, curled up on the bed in his boxers and a t-shirt with his laptop and his eyes trained straight on Pete, who was dancing around onstage and basically doing what he'd do when performing with Fall Out Boy, except about ten times more intense. He'd grab himself, grind on his bass, walk up behind Bebe and grab her and kiss her neck. Patrick's eyes were wide and his face was flushed and he was breathing pretty heavily. What got you though was when his hand started subconsciously trailing down to his boxers and he had started to palm himself through the thin fabric. He moaned a bit, and you cleared your throat in order to make your presence known. His head shot up, and he started rambling, trying to explain himself. You had rolled your eyes, and sat next to him. You had the quick idea to make him actually go to one of their concerts, face his fear, an idea that you quickly voiced, but not before helping him with his little "problem".  
-  
The next day you Googled the band and their tour dates - happy to find out that they had a show only a couple hours away at the most - and quickly ordered tickets, despite them being about $150 a piece because of the last minute decision. It was a few days away. The next thing you did was pick your outfit. Though it was still too far away for most people to do that, you needed a specific, precisely put-together outfit, because you had a plan. A very good plan. You knew Peter Wentz - meaning you also knew that he wouldn't turn down the opportunity you were going to give him. It happened to be a black Arctic Monkeys crop top and very tight fitting leather jeans, and of course your combat boots. You made a mental note to remember to curl your hair and remember to wear the dark red lipstick the guys always thought looked really good on you. Then you picked Patrick's outfit. You picked his outfits a lot, to be fair. He would always forget to lay out his clothes before a shower then ask you to pick some for him by the time he was out of the shower. So you hoped he would forget again, and pulled out some super tight jeans (which hugged his ass perfectly, and you had wondered if you were doing this for you or for the sake of Patrick's newfound fear of Pete at that point) and a white button up that he usually wore his bowtie with. Patrick always looked hot in that outfit. You stopped in your tracks for a moment, and wondered aloud, "am I actually doing the right thing?". But it was then that you actually imagined what you had planned, how you thought it would happen, and you moaned quietly at the mental image before deciding that was a good enough answer from yourself and continuing the planning. After everything was set up, you pulled out your phone. Yes, the band was taking a break and getting a little space from eachother, and you decided that since you were with Patrick you'd join him on the same journey, but that didn't mean you couldn't talk to one of the guys every once in a while. Patrick didn't even know you still had Pete, Andy, and Joe's numbers, he'd just assumed they were erased when you got a new phone. Still, you'd kept the same SD card, therefore saving all of the music you'd had on your old phone and all your contacts. You went to your contacts, searching intently in the massive amount of them that you'd gotten due to knowing Patrick or the band, until you found the correct one and pressed the little green telephone beside the name.

Calling: Cookie Thumper!! ...

In your defense, you weren't the one who picked the name. You just kept it to honor his pervy ass spirit. He picked up on about the fifth ring, his voice sounding as if he'd just woken up (you rolled your eyes at that because it was almost one in the afternoon). He managed to get out a scratchy "hello?" after a couple seconds.  
"Petey, hey, I need to ask you a favor"  
-  
It was finally the day of the concert, and you and Patrick were all dressed up in your little outfits you'd chosen. All was perfect for yours except that you didn't have time to curl your hair, and Patrick just looked...like an angel gave birth to a very sexy yellow-haired baby and named it Patrick and told it to become a Soul Punk. You had made the arrangement with Pete, he said he'd get the guard to bring you backstage after the show and the two of you could start acting on your shared thoughts. Pete was pretty excited, more than he should have been, and was actually bouncing when he walked out onstage. He'd scanned the audience, and picked you out of the crowd, and assumed that the blonde guy that he really didn't recognize was just some random guy you were standing next to and that Patrick wasn't going to be there until after the show. You two were pretty far back, because neither of you really felt like pushing past people just to get in front. Even though you were far back, Pete could recognize you anywhere. He remembered you quite clearly, he looked at pictures of you every day from the old 'Touring Scrapbook!' you thought you'd lost years ago and needless to say, you hadn't changed much. You were a little taller and your hair grew out longer, but otherwise you were the exact same. Oh, and how perfect that was. Pete missed you. He missed seeing you every day, he missed essentially waking up next to you with how cramped the tour bus was. He missed your jokes and your cute little laugh. And God, did you look fucking delicious to him in that moment. Then again, so did the guy next to you. Maybe he could get him to join you guys after the show and make it four. Pete didn't think you'd get into the music like you did. You moved your body along to the beat, like that time you wore your plaid skirt to one of Fall Out Boy's concerts. He wasn't going to deny, you looked fucking amazing. Pete rubbed himself against his bass, keeping his eyes on you pretty much the entire concert. He got pretty restless by the time you'd started dancing on the blonde guy that he'd noticed there earlier. You on the other hand had planned this out. Get Patrick all worked up by dancing on him, then somehow get Pete the same way after the show. You didn't think he'd spot you in the crowd, however, let alone get him hard during the show while you worked on Patrick. Eventually Patrick just said "fuck it" and started dancing along with you. As much as he hated the fact, he really liked Black Cards' music. You giggled and started grinding your ass against him, and you could feel his hard-on rubbing against you through his tight jeans. Perfect. You discreetly grabbed his crotch, something he reacted to by letting out a choked moan, that was luckily inaudible over the music. Pete just stood watch, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. He was painfully hard now, wishing he was that blonde guy and wondering in the back of his mind why you'd do that when you had Patrick. Either way, the concert was almost over, and Pete was to say the least, quite impatient. He nearly moaned when the set finally ended and he saw you and the blonde guy filing out of the pit. Pete rushed offstage and made sure to tell the bouncer at the back door to let in a "girl with H/C hair and E/C eyes named Y/N, along with anyone she has with her". Though the bouncer hesitated, he nodded, and went back to his job. Pete stared at the door for a while and waited until you, and to his luck, the blonde guy walked in. Pete jumped up immediately and hugged you. "Y/N! And-" he'd gotten a closer peek at the nervous-looking blonde guy's face "-Patrick?" Pete's eyes widened and he hugged the shorter boy. "Holy shit, man, you look fucking great!" Patrick smiled a little and thanked him. You struck up a conversation, some bullshit about what you all had been up to in life and everything else, before you were almost fed up with waiting for Pete to help carry out the plan. You scooted closer to him, going unnoticed by Patrick somehow, and glanced down, being met with a wonderful sight that meant you got to skip one of the steps. You reached down not-so-discreetly and began to palm Pete's crotch. Patrick spotted your hand after a bit and his eyes widened immensely. You saw him looking at your hand and you smirked, before whispering in Pete's ear. "Where are we gonna do this, Petey? Anywhere private we can go or are we gonna have to just let everyone watch?" Pete's breath hitched as you pushed down a little harder after the words left your mouth. "B-Bebe's gonna be o-out for t-the night, w-we can g-go b-back to the b-bus" you could tell how much of a struggle it was for him to speak. You nodded, and looked at your baby boy. "Trick, Petey's gonna take us back to the bus and we're gonna have a little fun, sound good, baby?" You inquired, an innocence to your voice that both Pete and Patrick found incredibly sexy. All Patrick could do was nod, and soon enough you were out the door. You quickly found the bus - it was pretty easy because it literally had 'BLACK CARDS' painted on the side in huge letters - and dragged the two into the (for some reason unlocked) door of the bus. You pushed them both onto the couch, before sitting in Pete's lap, then grabbing Patrick's hair and pulling him in for a kiss. You quickly reached down to your baby boy's crotch and palmed him through his tight jeans, grinding against Pete slowly. Just then you had a thought and pulled away. You looked at Patrick for a second, then, while still looking at him, leaned in and whispered something into Pete's ear. "Oh really?" he mumbled "Patrick, take off your clothes for us." the blonde looked shocked at the unintended harshness of what had just come out of his former bandmate's mouth, but looked at you for approval then hesitantly complied. He stripped down to the pair of lacy white panties you made him wear today. Pete moaned a little when he saw what you said was true, that Patrick was actually wearing panties, and unexpectedly grabbed him by the hair to kiss him roughly. Patrick felt kind of bad kissing someone other than you, but then again, Pete's lips were shockingly soft, and he tasted like Redbull and pizza, two of his favorite things, and for some reason it tasted so good. God, Patrick was already hard from earlier, and this certainly wasn't helping any; especially not since he opened his eyes for a couple seconds to see you with your lips parted and your hand down your pants. It made him moan into Pete's mouth, and pull away for a moment. You licked your lips and got off Pete, then got on the couch opposite of them and nodded your head toward your partner as if to say "knock yourself out". Pete smirked devilishly, and pushed your little down against the couch cushions. Patrick whimpered and squirmed around a bit. You could tell he was uncomfortable. Nothing serious, though; probably just the fact that he was the only one without clothes on. He always got a little fidgety when that happened. You cleared your throat a bit before motioning for Pete to take off his own clothes, which the tan boy quickly obliged. He then got back into his previous position and leaned in to Patrick's ear. He whispered, though he made sure to make it loud enough for you to hear. "Patty, you look so good in these pretty panties. Y/N tells me about how much of a kinky little slut you are. She says you like wearing panties and stockings for her. She told me you loved being called 'kitten' and 'princess'. She also said you like calling her 'mommy', is that true?" Pete ran his hand up Patrick's side as he whispered darkly in his ear. Patrick nodded and whimpered pathetically. "Fuck, dirty boy. What does mommy do to you, hm? Does she suck your dick? Does she ride you? Has she ever used any toys on you?" Patrick whined a little then and nodded again. "All of those? Even the toys? What has she used on you, kitten?" Pete smirked and glanced at you for a moment. "Sh-She uses whips on me sometimes when I'm bad, a-and candles, and even kn-knives sometimes when I-I'm good a-and don't have a show the next few days...and ooh, she f-fucks me with my vibrator, i-it feels s-so good when she does that..." Pete had been shocked that he'd coaxed that much out of his younger counterpart. "She fucks you with a vibrator, baby? Mm, that sounds fun...have you ever been fucked by a real cock?" Patrick blushed at Pete's very forward questions and shook his head, all the while essentially forgetting that you had been across the room, watching the two. Pete faked a shocked expression and looked over at you. "Never ever?" you smirked and shook your head "Well, maybe, if your mommy would let me, I could change that..." Patrick's eyes widened and he whimpered, wiggling a bit in Pete's grasp and letting out little whines of 'please'. "Go ahead, Petey. I'd love to watch you fuck my little princess. Christ, fuck him into oblivion. I want you to make sure he won't be able to walk for at least a week." You spoke in an almost sadistic sounding tone, giving a smirk to match. Patrick's eyes lit up and he looked back up at his former bandmate. "Well, if mommy wants me to do it, I guess I can't say no!" Pete chuckled darkly at the younger boy. He made quick work of Patrick's panties, pulling them down around his knees then pulling off his own boxers. You thought quick and pulled out the bottle of lube you stashed in your pocket and tossed it to Pete. He gave a silent thanks, popping the lid and spreading Patrick's legs. It wasn't until then that Pete figured out that Patrick had been wearing a plug so that he'd be stretched for him. His eyes widened at the sight. "Shit, princess, did you know we were gonna play tonight?" Patrick blushed hard and shook his head. "N-No, mommy told me I had to wear it, a-and I don't question mommy, if I get too stubborn I get spankings..." He whispered. Pete looked at you and gave his thanks, to which you simply replied, "just wanted you to have as much fun as you could with him." Pete squirted the lube onto his hand and slicked up his cock. Patrick bit his lip in anticipation as he felt the plug being removed. The younger whined, but the butt plug was quickly replaced with a thickness that Patrick squealed at. Pete pushed himself in all at once, his cock stretching out Patrick perfectly to provide that delicious sting that he'd actually begun to crave. You watched from across the room, with your hand shoved inside your leather pants, your fingers rubbing your clit in fast, harsh circles. You watched as Pete proceeded to pound into Patrick's small frame without giving him time to adjust. Patrick was rather loud. He was squealing and whining and whimpering, it was really hot to put it simply. Fuck, this entire situation was hot. You were sitting in your best friend's tour bus, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to your little and basically use him as a toy, while you watched and touched yourself to the sight. It didn't take long before Pete had hit Patrick's prostate, making the blonde scream and arch his back. Pete smirked and began to ram into that spot repeatedly, driving Patrick - and you - insane. You came to a decision and got up, walking over to the other couch and getting on your knees. You nestled your head against Patrick's ribs in a way that Pete's erratic thrusting wouldn't crush your skull, then proceeded to wrap your lips around Patrick's cock and bob your head as best you could while he was being fucked. With as much pleasure as he received, it only took a couple bobs of the head before Patrick screamed out and came down your throat. Pete came shortly after, his entire stilling as he gripped Patrick's hips and shot his warm load into him. They were both a panting, sweaty mess. You looked between the two, first pulling Patrick in for a kiss then grabbing Pete and doing the same to him. Even though you didn't get off, it was still worth watching, and the intense mixture of relief, satisfaction, and happiness that ran through Patrick the next day.


End file.
